inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance He is tall and has navy colored hair. He has orange eyes and wears a cape. His hairstyle has a similarity with Midorikawa Ryuuji when he was portraying as Reize. When wearing the Raimon uniform, he raises the shirt collar up, like Gouenji and Kita. Personality Tsurugi is shown first to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being quite good at it. Later, it is revealed he was like this towards soccer, because his older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi had got into an accident (involving, soccer) which made him lose his ability to walk. Due to this, Tsurugi portrays this type of personality towards the game. He is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother, as Tsurugi joined Fifth Sector in order to have his older brother go through a surgery that would make him have the ability to walk again. An example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated, and worried, when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He is first seen by Matsukaze Tenma attacking a soccer team. There, Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze and shot at him his hissatsu: Death Sword, and miracously, Matsukaze was able to block it without even using a hissatsu to which suprised everyone. Then the Raimon team appeared led by Shindou Takuto to help the soccer team that got attacked by Kyousuke. His team and Raimon got into a match. Though Raimon gets badly beaten. Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword. Afterwards Matsukaze helps by joining Raimon and Tsurugi is irritated by how fast Matsukaze can dribble. He then uses a keshin called Kensei Lancelot to which badly beatens Matsukaze. Because of what has befallen to Raimon, Shindou Takuto suddenly shows his keshin. Afterwards the match ends and Shindou is brought to the hospital and Tsurugi talks with the principal of Raimon. Then later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Tsurugi will join Raimon. Shindou is left no choice but to agree and give Tsurugi a Raimon soccer uniform, but Tsurugi pushes it away, making the others angry. Tsurugi visits his elder brother at the hospital in episode 11. It is revealed that they had an accident when Kyousuke fell from a tree and Yuuichi saved him, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke always visits his brother at the hospital. He is then taken by Kuroki Zenzou, his former coach, to the seitei Ishido Shuuji and asks if he makes Raimon lose his brother, who is going to have the surgery that will make him able to play soccer again. He later asks Endou to take part in Raimon's next match. Minamisawa resigns from the team and Tsurugi is given the No.10 jersey. He then at the beginning of the match shoots at the Raimon goal and makes an autogoal (own goal). He tells the Raimon team that he will destroy the Raimon soccer club on his own. Later in episode 12, he uses Death Sword to hit a goal for Raimon making the score 1-1. His second attempt to score a goal is blocked by the Mannouzaka goalkeeper who uses his keshin, Machine Soldier Galleus to block his Death Sword. At the next attempt at shooting, he released his keshin and managed to use a new hissatsu technique -- Lost Angel. It made the goal. During episode 14, Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried, when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. At the time of Episode 15, Tsurugi was visiting his older brother again at the hospital, and is caught by Matsukaze Tenma. Tsurugi apparently, did not appear in the match between Raimon (GO) and Teikoku (GO), making Raimon (GO) play with one player less. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where he is shown to have worn the Raimon uniform and jacket and his t-shirt number as well and is to appear along with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Endou Mamoru and some new Raimon team members. Hissatsu *'SH' Death Sword *'SH 'Death Drop (Game) Keshin *'Kensei Lancelot' (剣聖ランスロット,) Quotes *"Problem? It seems your really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then show me your soccer!" (To Tenma) *"That's annoying you know? A guy like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer!" (To Tenma) *"I have a proposal, how about a match against me?" (To Tenma) *"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!" (To Tenma) Trivia *He and his older brother are fans of Gouenji. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:SEED